


Hinata loves to eat meatbuns

by PickleTurnip4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, M/M, Mentions of the other volleyball teams, meat buns, minor mentions of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleTurnip4/pseuds/PickleTurnip4
Summary: Hinata loves to eat meat buns and Kageyama wants to let out some steam after losing a practice match with Nekoma.or Hinata gives Kageyama a blowjob for one of his meat buns.





	Hinata loves to eat meatbuns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voltagesss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltagesss/gifts).



> Just because you're a very nice person and I've also wanted to write a fanfic for you for months because like see you in almost every Haikyuu!! fanfic so I thought you would like one of your own but I've only just found the motivation to do so. (:

The Karasuno volleyball club had returned from their tiring practice game in Tokyo after having lost to Nekoma high school on numerous occasions. 

"Next time we're going to beat Nekoma, isn't that right Kageyama!?" Hinata said as he hit Kageyama's next toss sending it flying over the net and landing on the other side of the gym.

"Maybe, but not with your crappy receives. " Kageyama said with a stoic look.

Hinata began to pout and frowned at the taller boy's comment. "Hey, we both know that I've been practising very hard on them, and your just as at fault that we lost to kuroo's team!!"

"Sure what ever.." Kageyama clenched his calloused fingers around the volleyball in his hands and gave another toss to the ginger haired boy.

Team practice went on for a few more hours until it got dark outside and Dachi told them to wrap it up.

Hinata and Kageyama helped the team clean up and put all the nets away along with the volleyball carts while talking about their next practice game they had planned with Oikawa and Aobajōsai High.

"So what do you think we should do about Oikawa's new toss..?" Kageyama questioned while they were the last ones in the changing room. Kageyama removed his sweaty practice shirt, showing his pale abs. Hinata couldn't help but stare at his setters chest. He wondered what it would feel like to run his hands along them, would they feel good if Hinata touched Kageyama's warm chest?

"Urrm..Hinata..?" Kageyama said unsure if Hinata had heard his last sentence as he glanced over at Hinata's now blushing face as the other boy wondered if he had been caught staring at the taller boy's chest. It wasn't as if it was Hinata 's fault, Kageyama was basically putting them on display in front of the shorter boy.

"I..wait- can you say that again for me?" Hinata panicked as he'd realized he hadn't been listening to him.

The taller boy sighed. "Never mind, just hurry getting dressed. I'm not waiting all day unless you want me to leave without you.

Over the past few months he and Kageyama had been getting more close despite the constant insults and the occasional volleyball being hit at the back of Kageyama's head. Since they did extra practice outside of school in the park they began to walk home with each other. They would both walk up to the bus stop and Hinata would pedal the rest of the way on his old bike since he lived further way from Kageyama's house up in the mountains with his sister Natsu.

Hinata had finished putting his kit in his worn out bag and slung it around his shoulders as he ran to catchup with Kageyama who began to walk out of the locker room without the other shorter boy.

They had gone to ukai's shop so Kageyama could buy a few meat buns to eat with his money that his mother had given him while she worked an over night shift at her job. Hinata had already spent his most of his pocket money a few days ago when he bought new trainers to replace his old, red coloured ones which had gotten numerous holes in walking up and down the mountain to school and to the grocery store every week.

The both of them made their way to the park like usual and Kageyama sat down on a bench to eat his meat buns. Hinata watched as the setter began to bite down into one of them and Hinata licked his lips a little as sauce dribbled down the side of his mouth. 

"Hey, Kageyama give me one !" Hinata asked as the raven haired boy used his tongue to lap up the sauce around his mouth.

"No way."

Hinata moved across the bench leaning closer to the setter." Please Kageyama, I'm so hungry right now and I've got nothing to eat. " 

"Not my problem, dumbass.'

"But I might die..."

"And. .?"

Hinata pouted once again. He really wanted to eat a meat bun right now and Kageyama was being a selfish jerk and didn't even want to share with his friend who might die from starvation and the setter wouldn't even care about him.

" Pleeeease, Kageyama! "

"Didn't I just tell you no?"

Hinata moved even closer and gave puppy dog eyes to the cold setter while Kageyama tried to push him away from him.

Kageyama gave a defeated sigh. "What would you do if I gave you one then?" The tall setter asked.

"Errrrm... I'll spike your tosses for a day!" 

"That's what you want, dumbass!"

He began to stare at the dark-haired raven while he began to think of what else he could do that Kageyama would want so he would give him one of ukai's delicious meat buns.

He never noticed how pretty the setter was when up close minus all the death glares Kageyama gives. His dark blue eyes were beautiful and alluring especially when it was evening and only a little ray of light was reflected from them. Hinata also loved the way his lips so plump and round. Would it feel good if- 

"So..?" Kageyama asked while waiting for the smaller boy's answer.

"I could suck you off."

"Wait...w-what..?" Kageyama stammered; brain still struggling to catch up with what the orange-haired boy said, unsure if he heard him right or not.

Hinata's face blushed bright red. He couldn't believe that he had just accidentally suggested 'that' to the setter. I mean would Kageyama even like that; Him, Hinata sucking Kageyama off..?

"I could like suck you off..if you want me to." Hinata repeated, he might as well. Kageyama probably has noticed Hinata staring at him. whether it be gym practice or at lunch, he always found himself staring at the taller boy and now Kageyama probably thinks he's got a crush on him-which he didn't because Kageyama is his rival and a boy. Hinata was not gay at all, he liked girls; pretty girls such as Yachi or that really cute girl in his class that half the boys have a crush on. He was just going to give Kageyama a blowjob for a meat bun. Definitely not gay whatsoever.

"...ok."

Hinata looked up at the taller boy's face and his expression was stoic but calm. He wasn't joking from the looks of it.

"...okay then, but you better give me the biggest meat bun K-kageyama.. "

Hinata slid slowly off the bench and knelt down onto the unforgiving ground between the dark-haired boy's legs. Shakingly, he rested his hands on Kageyama's thighs and slowly unzipped his trousers. He gulped loudly before pushing down the others trousers down to his knees, now seeing his half hard cock from underneath his underwear. 

Hinata looked back up at Kageyama before placing his left palm on Kageyama's clothed member and jumped a little when the setter let out a small noise. 

Feeling encouraged, the orange haired boy began to palm the taller boy and he began to make more small grunts from the pleasure Hinata was giving him.

" aahh..Hinata..m-more... " 

Hinata continued to palm the other for a little longer before he slid his right hand further up his waist, slipping his hand down his boxers. Removing his palm he tugged at his underwear sliding them down so that Kageyama's clothed member jumped free. 

The orange-haired boy moaned at the size of Kageyama's huge cock and wrapped his calloused hands around it. 

He was nervous at first but gave a nervous lick to the tip. It tasted a little weird and Hinata wasn't sure he could get use to the taste of another man's dick in his mouth. He licked up Kageyama's shaft and rubbed gently on his balls with his other hand. He stopped licking and pushed the head of the setter's cock into his mouth and lightly sucked on it. 

"Ahh, feels so good...go d-deeper...please Hinata! "

Kageyama grabbed roughly at the back of Hinata's hair and pulled on it making his cock go further down the ginger 's throat. Hinata gagged a little at the sudden movement of the setter but rather than being angry at Kageyama, he was surprised that it actually felt kinda good. Hinata slipped more of his member down his throat to see how far he could take him and started bobbing his head up and down.

Kageyama clenched his fists harder around the ginger's hair, making the other boy yelp around his dick. Hinata felt himself getting a hard on that sat painfully between his legs so he removed a hand from Kageyama's member and slid it down his pants to jerk himself off to relieve his ever-growing erection.

"H-Hinata, get off me now!" Kageyama could feel himself getting closer to his limit and tried to pull the spiker away from. 

"Why does it not feel good Kageyama~" Hinata asked disappointingly around the ravens member, worried if Kageyama hated the way he was blowing him off.

"N-no I'm g-gonna cum, move please...now!"

"J-just Kageyama...I can...let me swallow it for you.

The raven blushed even more red than he currently was a few moments ago at the spiker's offer. A few more sucks from Hinata and Kageyama reached his edge, squirting white ribbons of cum into the ginger's mouth while leaning backwards on the wooden bench and Hinata reached his climax soon afterwards.

Hinata managed to swallow a couple mouthfuls of Kageyama's gunk before his legs gave out, collapsing onto the ground. The ravens cum was slightly salty from sweat and tasted gross in the spiker's mouth but at the same time it felt oddly good as he swallowed it.

Kageyama and Hinata laid in a panted mess before the raven broke the silence between them. 

"Thanks..."

Kageyama zipped up his trousers and the other shorter boy clambered up to his bike. 

"Yeah, sure... " Hinata tightened his grip around his handle bars. "I'll see you tomorrow Kageyama..."

Both Hinata and Kageyama decided to go home early leaving the forgotten now-cold meat buns on the park bench.


End file.
